1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical waste disposal apparatus, and associated methods for making and using same.
2. The Prior Art
The handling and disposal of medical waste articles presents challenges which are not ordinarily encountered in the handling of conventional waste products arising from human activity. This is because human medical waste articles frequently may be contaminated with infectious material such as bacteria or viruses that can be communicated to other individuals, if the medical waste articles are not promptly and carefully disposed of, immediately following completion of their use. For example, it is potentially hazardous for used bandages, syringes, etc., to be left in an unattended state, following their use on or with a patient.
One situation in which the handling of contaminated materials becomes particularly troublesome, is in the treatment of patients who have intravenous catheters, particularly when the catheter is being changed or removed. Due to economics, it is typically the case that a nurse or other practitioner must address the changing or removal of catheters or related objects without assistance. In addition, because the ratio of patients to healthcare personnel tends to be high, there is some pressure placed on the nurses or other practitioners to maintain a brisk pace, with maximum available efficiency, as they go about their rounds, e.g., in a hospital floor.
As such, there are many factors which weigh into the process by which a patient's intravenous catheter may be removed or replaced, during which procedure, a wound may need to be bandaged, or at least a gauze and/or band-aid applied, and the removed/replaced catheter or similar appliance must be safely and sanitarily disposed of, with a minimum of effort and mess; all this while the nurse or other practitioner may have to hold a bandage or gauze in place to staunch bleeding while having to simultaneously address the disposal of the contaminated article. In addition, the resulting waste articles, such as a removed catheter fitting (possibly with still-attached tubing), may be accompanied with a wad of adhesive tape or transparent dressing, such as is often used to help maintain a difficult-to-secure catheter fitting in place while in service. Such wads of adhesive tape or dressings further complicate and render difficult the job of safely and efficiently disposing of such potentially contaminated medical waste articles.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for the facilitated handling and disposal of catheters, catheter fittings and related articles, which may be contaminated with a patient's blood or other bodily fluids, as well as with disease-bearing contaminants.
It would further be desirable to provide such a method and apparatus in which the method for containment may be practiced, and the apparatus operated, in a one-handed manner.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention are discussed in detail herein, in conjunction with the present specification, claims and drawings.